Breaking the Habit
by BlueChains
Summary: Cuando tenía 6 años, se dio cuenta de lo cruel que eran algunos héroes. A los 8 aprendió que, por no tener una Particularidad, no podía tener amigos. A los 11, presenció el cómo un héroe prefería su propia vida ante la de un civil. Y a los 13, aprendió que nunca podría convertirse en un héroe; siendo que, la persona que tanto admiraba, tampoco confiaba en el. Villain!Deku-AU


**Nota de Autor:**

Ésta vendría siendo mi primera vez intentando un FanFic de Boku no Hero Academia. Por lo que no estoy al 100% segura si las personalidades de los personajes está del todo bien...pero eh, bueno.

En sí este Fanfic es Villain!Deku AU!, con la pareja de BakuDeku y TodoDeku.

¡Espero sea de su agrado!

 **Disclaimer: La imagen de portada y BnH NO son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 **~El Inicio del Fin~**

-Hey Bakugou, amigo, ¿ya estás listo?

Pudo escuchar a Kirishima decir a sus espaldas, llamando un poco su atención. Dedicándole una rápida mirada llena de cansancio, prefirió mejor ignorarlo y así seguir con su vieja labor de atar sus zapatos.  
El vestidor de los hombres aún se encontraba repleto de gente; algunos ya estaban completamente vestidos y solo se quedaban a charlar, y había otros como él que se estaban tomando el tiempo del mundo en hacer algo tan sencillo.

-Vámonos-, anunció segundos después, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del chico de extraños cabellos rojos y ambos salieron del vestidor.

El pasillo estaba algo vacío, silencioso, haciendo así que el eco del ruido que venía de tanto el vestidor de hombres como el de mujeres, haciéndole inconscientemente, chasquear la lengua. Todo ese ruido significaba que aún nadie se encontraba preparado para lo que venía, y eso solamente le hacía enfurecer.

Se supone que todos ya se encontraban en su tercer año de preparatoria en la Academia U.A; dicho eso, se supone que todos ya eran héroes, no los mismos mocosos llorones de hace dos años. Pero parecía que malas costumbres eran difíciles de matar, siendo que aún tomaban hasta las tareas más importantes como un simple juego.

Esa mañana su maestro titular, Aizawa Shouta, llego más temprano a su salón de clases, anunciando que las simulaciones de combate entre ellos y rescate ya habían llegado a su fin. Que, como ya eran estudiantes próximos a graduarse para poder estar más cerca de convertirse en héroes, debían tener ya un poco de experiencia más centrada en el campo.  
La emoción no tardó en hacerse saber en el salón; las chicas, más que nada, siendo las que soltaban gritos, todas emocionadas de que por fin, podrían hacer un trabajo digno de un verdadero héroe.

Y aquí se encontraban. Dentro de una de las estaciones de seguridad más importantes de todo el país, esperando al resto de sus compañeros y a los jefes del lugar para que les dieran órdenes.  
Podía escuchar a Kirishima decir muchas cosas a sus costados, pero él simplemente se limitó a ignorarlo por completo. Sabía que nada de lo que decía le iba a servir de algo en el campo de batalla, por lo que lo valía la pena recordar sus tonterías.

Girando en la esquina del pasillo, tanto él como el pelirrojo hicieron su camino hacia el centro de la habitación, percatándose de que sentado en una silla de encontraba Aizawa, rodeado por la maestra Midnight y Cementos. Apenas dieron un paso dentro del lugar fue que sintieron la tensión; el silencio del mismo hacía que está se sintiera todavía mil veces peor.

-Llegamos, Sensei.  
Anunció Kirishima, llamando la atención de los tres profesores.  
Los tres voltearon a verlos, notando de que la mayoría se encontraba en los vestidores; pensamiento que solo hizo que el ceño de Aizawa se frunciera más.  
Y al darse cuenta de que su maestro ya no diría nada más, ambos chicos optaron mejor por ir a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del fondo, dejando así que los maestros siguieran con su platica sin tenerlos a ellos encima.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos más, cuando la sala comenzó a llenarse del resto de los estudiantes del actual 3-A. Todos venían hablando, charlando entre ellos y preguntándose qué clase de aventura les esperaba el día de hoy. Más que nada, cuestionándose si de verdad harán un labor de héroe o si sólo eran mentiras de su profesor.

Cuando vio al resto de los estudiantes ingresar al lugar, Aizawa se puso de pie, acción que llamó la atención de todos e hizo que guardaran silencio de inmediato.  
Bien.

-Como recordarán, en la mañana les dije que harían una actividad para agarrar experiencia como héroes-, comenzó diciendo, captando la atención de todos. —Pero ha habido un ligero cambio de planes.

Cuando anunció eso, hizo un ademán para que Midnight se pusiera de pie; y tomando lugar a un costado del profesor de oscuros cabellos, ella continuó, diciendo: –Hace unas horas, la viudedad fue ataca por villanos.

Los estudiantes solo procesaron la palabra "atacar" y "villanos" para emocionarse, uno que otro tomándole seriedad al asunto y cuestionando cosas como: "¿Iremos como apoyo?" o "¿Fue algo grave?"  
Pero la interrupción no fue algo que Midnight tomo con gusto, su tranquila mirada siendo remplazada completamente por una más sería, callándolos por completo.

-Dije villanos, pero en realidad, solo fue uno...- pauso, esperando a ver si otra vez un estudiante se atrevería a interrumpirla o no. Una vez dándose cuenta de que podría seguir hablando, dijo: –No fue grande el daño que hizo, en realidad, no hubo heridos.

-¿Entonces que tiene de importante este villano?- cuestionó Kaminari, recibiendo después un golpe con el codo por parte de Kyouka, callándolo al instante.  
Midnight solo aclaró su garganta. —Lo "importante", como dices, de este villano, es la nota que dejó en el lugar antes de desaparecer.

-"Tienen ocho horas para encontrarme, o muchos morirán", decía la nota.– termino diciendo Aizawa en su lugar, volviendo a llamar la atención de sus estudiantes.  
La nota sonaba más como una broma que cualquier otra cosa, muchos no entendiendo el porque darle tanta importancia a un villano que ni siquiera causó tantos daños en la ciudad y que ahora se la quería hacer de asesino.  
Estaban conscientes de que sí, los héroes debían detener y multar a todo aquel que se atreviera a causar molestias en la ciudad; pero, ¿tantos héroes se necesitaban para una sola persona? Eso era algo que no podían entender.

-Por la duda en sus rostros, puedo entender qué están pensando.- dijo Midnight, cruzándose de brazos. –Por qué tanto para algo tan insignificante, ¿no?  
En respuesta, algunos de los estudiantes se encontraron asintiendo, no queriendo abrir la boca.

Midnight no respondió al instante, volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros a ver qué tenían que decir. Cementos solo asintió, acción seguida por Aizawa, autorizándole completamente hablar del tema. Acción que no pasó por desapercibida por algunos estudiantes.

-Se ha mantenido en secreto de tanto algunas autoridades como de los medios de comunicación, así que todo lo que van a escuchar, es altamente confidencial.

A un principio Bakugou Katsuki había comenzado a ignorar lo que los maestros estaban hablando, cuando volvió a sentir la tensión en el lugar, y está ahora siendo de sus compañeros de clase, giró su atención completamente a la maestra. El ver la duda en su rostro solo le hizo entender de qué, por fin, tendría algo realmente emocionado por hacer.

-Ha habido una gran baja en héroes en lo que va de los últimos ocho meses.

El comentario había sido tan repentino que, la verdad, muchos no esperaban que de eso se tratara el tema a discutir. ¿Baja? En otras palabras, ¿muchos héroes han estado muriendo y nadie se había enterado de ello?  
Aizawa pudo notar al instante que muchos estaban por preguntar cosas e, inmediatamente, dijo: –Nadie ha muerto, pero muchos de ellos preferirían estarlo.

En lugar de aclarar las dudas de los estudiantes, solo hacía que se formularán muchas preguntas más. Y antes de que alguno de los maestros pudiera decir algo, Iida levantó la mano, gritando: –¡¿Eso que quiere decir, Sensei?!

Tras soltar un suspiro, Midnight termino su explicación, diciendo: –Muchos héroes han sido lastimados al punto en que ya no pueden usar sus Particularidades. En otras palabras, han sido inutilizados por completo, y ya no pueden ser héroes.

Aunque aún restaban dudas en sus cabezas, muchos pudieron entender mejor lo que su maestra había dicho. Estaban vivos, si; pero el no poder hacer ese trabajo que tanto amaban y tanto se esforzaron por conseguir era igual que estar muerto.

-Entonces, el villano que están persiguiendo es...- dijo suavemente Kirishima, dudando si lo que decía en realidad tenía sentido. Pero sus dudas se aclararon, cuando Aizawa asintió.

-En un principio, la única información que teníamos es que se trataba de un sujeto de ropa negra y cabello verde.  
-¡Eso...!  
Gritó un estudiante, y con solo una sería mirada de Aizawa le hizo callar por completo. –Al no ser una información muy convincente, no le dimos mucha atención; pero el hecho de que todos los héroes que comenzaron a ser atacados por éste daban la misma descripción, comenzamos a investigar más del asunto.

Ante la pausa, Midnight continuó: –En la mañana, mientras se analizaba la grabación del daño que se ocasionó temprano, uno de esos _héroes_ que fue atacado se encontraba presente con nosotros. Cuando lo vio, al instante lo reconoció como ese mismo _sujeto_ de ropa negra y cabello verde.

-Sensei, no es por ser grosera ni nada pero, ¿se puede confiar su palabra?- preguntó Yaoyorozu, poniéndose enfrente de entre sus compañeros.

-Descuida,- dijo suave Midnight, suspirando—ni siquiera nosotros estábamos seguros de confiar en él o no, pero después de preguntarle a la mayoría de los que fueron atacados por ese sujeto, todos confirmaron que se trataba de la misma persona.

-No tiene sentido,- anunció Todoroki, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. –¿Por que se mostraría?

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos- dijo Aizawa, –pero tampoco podemos hacer de menos esa amenaza. Han pasado ya cuatro horas desde entonces, quedándonos ahora la mitad para poder dar con él.

-La razón por la cual ustedes están involucrados es porque confiamos que con su ayuda, podremos dar más rápido con él. Confiamos plenamente en su habilidad.- terminó diciendo Midnight, sonriendo; gesto que fue más que correspondido por los chicos del salón 3-A.

-¿Y quién es éste "sujeto"?- cuestionó Bakugou, ya habiéndose enfadado de esa plática que solo giraba en torno a lo mismo, y no le daban respuesta alguna.

Tras percatarse de que no había terminado de dar toda la información, Midnight sólo soltó una pequeña risa por debajo, encaminándose lentamente al escritorio que estaba recargado contra la pared del otro extremos. Todos los estudiantes siguieron sus movimientos, mirándole curiosos, deseando ver qué sucedería después.

Aizawa le siguió segundos después, parándose al otro extremo de la pared. Segundos después, la que con anterioridad era solo una pared blanca, ahora mostraba la imagen de una cafetería. Se veía como un escenario bastante tranquilo; como un día cualquiera.

-El suceso ocurrió a las diez de la mañana, en una de las cafeterías más populares de todo el distrito de Shinjuku. Como pueden observar en ésta imagen, las cosas se ven demasiado tranquilas. Pero, de un momento a otro, todo comenzó a estallar. Desde las luces del establecimiento, hasta los electrodomésticos y las vajillas.

Una vez dicho eso, Midnight comenzó a reproducir el video. Tal y como había dicho, se podía observar el cómo los empleados hacían su labor diaria, no viendo algún problema alguno. Pero a los segundos, se pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido de fondo. Observaron el cómo los empleados se asustaron, no entendiendo del todo qué había sucedido. Pero inmediatamente, después de ese sonido, siguieron muchos más. Detrás de uno de los empleados que estaba en el mostrador, se pudo observar el cómo el pequeño horno de microondas que estaba en uso explotaba, asustando por completo al resto de las personas que se encontraban ya sea comiendo o tomando una orden.

El caos se dio después de eso, los gritos apagando por completo el sonido de las explosiones, la gente saliendo corriendo del establecimiento. Las luces, las cajas registradoras y las cafeteras. Todo explotó.

Y ahí, fue cuando Midnight volvió a pausar el video.

-Como pueden ver, los aparatos más peligrosos explotaron sino hasta después de que la gente abandonó el lugar, por lo que nadie resultó realmente herido; salvo por algunos rasguños de los empleados, no hubo mayores daños.

-Ahora,- le interrumpió Aizawa, poniéndose justo en medio de la pared. —No _todos_ abandonaron el lugar.- haciéndole un corto ademán con la cabeza a Midnight, ésta de inmediato regresó la cinta del video, poniéndolo ahora en un enfoque diferente. Mostrando que, en una de las tantas mesas del ya desordenado lugar, todavía yacía una persona sentada.

Y lo primero que tanto Bakugou Katsuki como Todoroki Shouto notaron, fue esa oscura tonalidad de cabello verde y lo desordenado de éste. Cuando a un principio ninguno de dos mostró interés alguno sobre éste "villano" del que tanto le preocupaba a sus maestros, ahora su atención estaba más que puesta en ese chico.

Pero cuando Midnight hizo un acercamiento todavía más profundo, y pudieron ver mejor el rostro del mismo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

Esos ojos jade. Esas pequeñas pecas que le caracterizaban tan bien. Pero si había algo que de plano no encajaba con su rostro, era esa sonrisa de lado que adornaba sus labios. Al igual que las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos.

-¿E-ese es el villano del que hablan?- cuestionó Uraraka, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Y estaba segura, que nadie más podía creerlo tampoco.

-¡P-p-pero...pero él se ve de nuestra edad, no puedo creerlo!- le siguió Mineta, apuntando la pantalla más que incrédulo. Y ese mismo, era el pensamiento que rondaba por las mentes de la mayoría.

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió saber que se trataba de un joven, pero todos aseguraron que era ese mismo chico del video.- dijo Midnight.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!- la fuerte voz de Bakugou hizo acto de presencia, llamando la atención del resto. Tratándose de uno de los chicos que menos importancia le da a las cosas, les sobresaltó ver que éste expresara su opinión respecto al tema. —¡Esa basura...!- pero no se vio capaz de terminar su oración, siendo que todavía no lo podía creer.

¿Qué hacía esa persona ahí? ¿Qué no se supone que él...?

-Según la información que obtuvimos, el nombre del villano es Midoriya Izuku.- pausó Aizawa, mirando directamente al chico de cabello cenizo. La forma en que sus ojos rojos se abrían de par en par y la forma en que apretaba con más fuerza la mandíbula, llamó por completo su atención. —Persona, que se había dado por muerta desde hace cinco años.

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

En sí esto viene siendo solo el prólogo; los siguientes capítulos será de la infancia de Deku y el cómo éste termino convirtiéndose en un villano. Me he leído muchos FF's e historias en AO3 sobre Villain!Deku y tomé algunas ideas de estos, pero espero también hacer lo más original posible mi historia.

Tendrá escenas del anime/manga, pero a lo mucho, seguirá un 25% la historia original.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **~BlueChains~**_


End file.
